A Better Place To Train
by blacksky92
Summary: Vegeta wants to learn Goku's fighting secrets, so decides to watch him while he trains. Only things don't go according to plan when Vegeta's groin has a mind of it's own.


The man's movements were precise, every kick delivered with great force, each moment flowing flawlessly into the next. He was envious, though he wouldn't dare admit it. Vegeta stepped back, disguising himself behind a thick stump of a tree. Despite his action, he refused to let the man fade from his view. If he said he was spying on his rival solely to absorb his fighting style, he would be lying.

Or perhaps it merely started out that way. Either way, none of that mattered now as he struggled to tear his eyes away from the defined muscles that cascaded down the man's bare abdomen. Bulging biceps adorned the man's arms as he forced them out in defence against an invisible enemy. Warm beads of sweat trickled down his temple, navigating their way down his neck before gliding down his chest. Vegeta's eyes remained mesmerised as the beads danced tantalisingly on the edge of the man's hard nipple. The small Saiyan felt his body collapse under him as his knees struck with the dirt beneath them. A fire had been ignited in his groin, one that would continue to burn long into the night. He hated himself as his fingers instinctively slid across his thigh, veering dangerously close to his groin. He closed his eyes as the struggle against his better judgement became real. He gasped as his back slumped against the sharp trunk.

Even from this lower vantage point, the sight of his rival refused to evade him. He couldn't resist it anymore as his fingers danced precariously over his belt buckle. It wasn't long before he slid the leather from it's metal constraints before starting on his button. He effortlessly tore down his zip before encompassing his member within his fingers. He began to stroke it gently, his movements becoming more vigorous as he succumbed to the pleasure welling within him. His eyelids felt heavy as he watched the man cease his movements. He stood, his back was now to Vegeta as he appeared to contemplate his next move.

Vegeta's eyes widened as Kakarot tore the remaining orange material from his body before discarding the now useless clothing. His movements seemed impulsive, as though the thought had suddenly entered his mind and he instinctively carried it out without much thought. The beads of sweat traced down his spine before pooling at the cleft of his ass. Vegeta observed mindlessly, waiting for enough of the fluid to collect before watching as it slid down between the crack. He gasped, wishing in that moment that he was that pool of sweat.

Kakarot's body bared no etchings of embarrassment as he exposed himself in all his glory to the surrounding vegetation. Vegeta's mouth hung open as Kakarot trod towards a narrow stream, seemingly unashamed of his bare state as he knelt down by the water's edge. He cupped his hands before collecting the crystal clear water within their midst. He held it to his lips before tossing it over his face. All that training and sweating had made him dehydrated as he reached down for another handful.

It was too much for Vegeta as his eyes fell once more on Kakarot's bare ass. His lips shuddered as his eyes traversed the man's bulbous flesh before resting on the crevasse that divided it into two. It made him hungry for more, an insatiable appetite that seemed impossible to satisfy. The instinct to tear his eyes away tugged at his conscience as his eyes remained affixed to the intriguing site before him.

Then again, why should it matter? No one knows he is there, he could effectively gaze at his rival for as long as the situation allowed. It wasn't as though Kakarot was aware of his presence. Vegeta felt his eyelids grow heavy as his hormones began to seize control of his body, reminding him there was only one way to quench such a thirst, however temporary that act may be. His eyes narrowed as he continued to slide his hand up and down his cock, disgusted in himself for deriving pleasure from such a basic human need. Especially when that need was ignited by the sight of his naked rival. He had never been so repulsed yet aroused in his life. It was a strange sensation, one he wished would dissipate, yet another part of him wished to savour it forever.

He was losing control and he knew it as a rouge groan escaped his lips. He instinctively flung his hand over his mouth, though he suspected it was too late to evade Kakarot's impeccable hearing. He sunk down behind the tree stump, though his eyes never wavered from his fellow Saiyan's form. He grimaced as he watched Kakarot glance around the field, as if attempting to locate the source of the strange noise. Vegeta sunk his teeth into his hand, as if doing so would alleviate the undesirable scenario that was sure to unfold. Kakarot's gaze seemed distance, as though searching for something, yet at the same time, lost in his thoughts. Vegeta watched as the fighter shook his head before returning his attention to the water source before him.

Vegeta's heart pounded in his chest as he slumped further against the protective stump. Nearly getting caught had terrified him, yet at the same time, kindled his sex drive to exponential limits. If he thought he had a chance at controlling himself before, then he had no hope now. He grasped his member tighter within his fingers, as though striving to draw every remaining ounce of pleasure from within it's grasp.

What was wrong with him?

He didn't know, and didn't particularly care to figure it out as he felt his body succumb to the waves of pleasure that coursed their way through his groin. It was as though they had a mind of their own, growing as though without limit, soon to consume his body before finally devouring his mind. He couldn't resist it any more as all his cares evaporated from his mind as though they never truly mattered in the first place. He gasped once more, his body instinctively arching with the movement, as if seeking out the most influential point of pleasure before finally settling. Only this time he didn't care if anyone heard his moan. His eyelids felt heavy, as though no amount of energy would be able to summon them open. His awareness of the grass, the trees, the stream and, of course Kakarot began to fade.

He was sure he had heard it. In fact, he was sure he had heard it the first time. Hearing it again only dissolved his doubts as he drew himself to his feet. It was now his quest to seek out the source of the groan, perhaps someone had injured them self? Though it didn't sound that way. Goku shook the thought from his mind, along with remnant droplets of spring water as he strode through tall green grass. Rouge blades fought for survival between his toes as their companions sunk into the ground. The Saiyan didn't bother to gather his clothes, deciding instead to venture towards what remained of a giant oak tree.

Goku glanced down, his eyes widened as they fell upon the man he least expected to find. Vegeta was slumped against the base of the stump. His body curled up into what resembled an attempted ball. Goku couldn't ignore the placement of the fellow Saiyan's hand as it lay snaked within his pants.

"Vegeta? What are you..." Goku began, his eyes dancing over the dishevelled man before him. His words seemed to fall on deaf ears as the sight of the unconscious man continued to bewilder him. He sunk his index finger into his own cheek, as if doing so would make his confusion apparent to the world. The Saiyan darted his eyes around the lonely yet invigorating landscape, if for no other reason than confirming the two were in fact alone. Goku knelt down, his body mere inches from Vegeta's face as he attempted to decipher what exactly was wrong with his friend.

"Vegeta?" He called out once more, his words more forceful this time as he rested his fingers on the smaller Saiyan's shoulder. He shook his hand gently, the action becoming more vigorous before finally achieving its goal. He felt the man's body stir under him as Vegeta began to rouse from his comatose state.

"Kakarot!" Vegeta gasped, his body instinctively pulling back before being reminded of the large obstruction behind him. His heart pounded as he realised the movement had caused his trousers further down, inadvertently revealing more of his body in the process. Vegeta grimaced, irritated at himself for allowing himself to be caught in such a compromising situation.

"Are you alright?" Goku's eyes seemed to be etched more with concern than any other emotion as he remained knelt before his fellow Saiyan. Vegeta gritted his teeth, refusing to let his guard down, though there wasn't much left of him that remained covered.

How had he allowed himself to fall asleep in this position? How could he have been so foolish?! Vegeta mentally berated himself as he instinctively pulled away from Kakarot's grasp. He swiftly yanked his hand from his cock before drawing his knees closer, as if doing so would obscure Kakarot's view of his now vulnerable intimate area. Though he had seized the moment too late and he knew it. Why was he still so adamant about trying to hide what he had been doing, even though it was so obvious?

He knew why, though it was a truth he would rather not realise about himself. He had to avoid Kakarot, he couldn't bare for him to have the satisfaction of knowing what he had been up to. Only, it seemed it was too late.

"It's okay Vegeta." Goku offered the Saiyan a smile though he suspected the gesture wouldn't be returned. He reached out for the shorter man once more, seemingly undaunted by his own nude state. Vegeta found his eyes trailing south, as though they had a mind of their own. They kept going before finally falling on the prize. Vegeta seemed to forget his surroundings as he was momentarily mesmerised by Kakarot's large member as it dangled between his legs. He had to look away, only no amount of will power would shift his eyes.

A bemused smile tugged at the corner of Goku's lips, he was oblivious to a lot of things, but this was not one of them.

"We all get like that sometimes." The taller Saiyan chuckled before allowing his fingers to slip from the man's shoulder. The tips of his fingers danced, as if deliberately, down Vegeta's chest. It was an act that stole a gasp from the shorter Saiyan's lips. Goku leaned in closer, his lips mere inches from Vegeta as his breath twirled over the man's skin.

The act seemed only give birth to a shudder as it tore its way through Vegeta's body. His heart pounded in his chest as all the blood in his body drained to his groin. He had to stop, he couldn't allow Kakarot to take him so easily. His body refused to obey his commands as he watched Kakarot rest his knees into the ground.

Vegeta felt paralysed as Goku slid his fingers along his damp flesh before resting them on his knees. A whimper escaped Vegeta's lips as Goku pried the man's knees apart. His eyelids grew heavy as Goku slid his trousers to his ankles before pulling them off with a delicate caress. Vegeta knew what was about to happen as his resistance disappeared along with his trousers.

"I can help you." Goku whispered, his breath hot against the shorter man's bare abdomen.

Vegeta struggled to summon words as Goku's lips brush slowly down the tip of his dripping cock. The shorter Saiyan gasped as his member became engulfed by Kakarot's mouth before feeling the warm tightness that was the man's throat. He was losing all remaining control, all regard for what other's would think should they find out dissipated from his heart. Waves of pleasure engulfed his groin before demanding control of the rest of his body.

Goku sunk his fingertips into the man's mound of supple flesh, grasping hungrily at his perfectly formed backside. He wasted no time massaging his fingers into the bulbous mass, creeping closer to the crack with every grope. He had expected more resistance from his fellow Saiyan, but wasn't complaining as he drove the cock as far down his throat as it would allow.

"K-kakarot!" Vegeta's body began to shake unrelenting as the words escaped his mouth. It still wasn't enough, he needed more. The man instinctively snaked his hands around Goku's head, grasping desperately for more between the locks of black hair.

Goku didn't require any further prompting as he released the man from his lips. He grasped the man by the hips before climbing over him. Vegeta's eyes widened at the realisation of the events that were soon to unfold.

"It'll be okay, I promise." Goku whispered, tracing his tongue along the tip of the man's salty earlobe.

Vegeta opened his lips to say something but they refused to summon words as he felt the soft tip of Kakarot's cock press against his opening. A panic began to seize his body but it didn't have time to fully manifest as Goku pushed his cock into Vegeta's tight entrance.

"Kakarot!" Vegeta gasped as Goku drilled further and further into his body. The discomfort gave way to pleasure as the taller Saiyan ploughed in and out of his loosening body. Vegeta couldn't take it anymore as he wrapped his desperate arms around Goku's bare back. He needed more than Kakarot was offering, though he also suspected the man was holding back.

"Do it Kakarot!" Vegeta cried out, no longer caring who heard him as he sunk his fingernails into the bulbous cheeks of Goku's backside. Pleasuring the smaller Saiyan suddenly became the most important task to Goku as he drove his cock deeper and deeper with each thrust. His efforts finally bore fruit as Vegeta's body succumbed to waves of pleasure. He winced as warm fluid flooded his abdomen, adorning Kakarot's chest in the process. Goku chuckled, apparently not bothered by his partner's cum as he prepared to release his own inside Vegeta's body.

The smaller Saiyan gasped as he reached for Goku, seizing him by the back of the head before drawing him to his lips. Goku was more than happy to oblige as he ran his tongue over the man's soft lips. A groan tore through his throat as his balls tightened before filling Vegeta's tight opening with his seed.

"I found something I like more than training." Goku murmured as he slid his lips against the pair beneath him.

"What would that be?" Vegeta screwed up his face, daring to ask as he anticipated Kakarot's sappy, cliché answer.

"Doing this outside." Goku grinned like an idiot as he pulled himself off of the man beneath him. He ran his eyes over his spent form before sliding a finger over Vegeta's abdomen. He collected on its tip a globule of half dried semen before drawing it to his lips.

"You idiot." Vegeta huffed, crossing his arms across his chest before tilting his head away from the man who had just been inside of him.


End file.
